Fate of the Leaf
by imsachelz
Summary: Seven yeas after the death of Naruto and Hinata, a mysterious group of rouge ninja called Yakuza appear. As the leaf village gathers more information on the group they find that their leader isn't who the expected it to be... Naruxhina


It had been seven years since Naruto and Hinata died in the battle against Pein. The death of the two young shinobi had little impact on the rest of the village. For one the village were glad to be rid of the Kyuubi brat. As for the rookie 9, they had all feared Naruto since the found out that he was the Jinchuriki for the nine tails, scared that at any moment he could lose control and take their lives, that was what all his so called friends thought, all but one. Even after finding out his secret Hinata still loved him and thought of him as a hero, that was one of the reasons she was hated. The other was that no matter how many times people tried to convince her of his horrible Naruto was she refused to change her mind and started to ignore everyone but Naruto. He was the one and only person she needed, as long as she had him by her side she was fine. Soon people gave up trying to convince her and started to hate her too. That was why two Shinobi who should have been seen as heroes were just tossed aside like garbage.

The streets of Konoha were filled with bright lights and stalls of all kinds. It was a day for celebration, the day Konoha was finally free from the Kyuubi. All of the towns people and ninja were celebrating with their families, playing games, eating and just enjoying themselves. Through the brightly light streets walked two shinobi on their way to the Hokage tower. One was a young girl with short pink hair with the Haruno clan symbol on her back and the other a young man with short black hair and very pale skin. They walked together through the streets not stopping until they reached the Hokage tower where they would receive their mission. Once inside the tower the two ninja met up with their sensei and entered the Hokage's office.

"Welcome, I'm sorry for having to call you on such short notice but we have received Intel on the rouge nin organization yakuza" said Tsunade as the three ninja entered her office. "We have been told that they are planning on Visiting the wave country, for what we reason I don't know but I am sending all of you to go and find out what businesses they have with wave"

After hearing all that Tsunade had to say the three shinobi head out on their mission to wave.

* * *

Deep in a forest somewhere in the land of fire sat a little wooden house. It sat in its own clearing surrounded by flowers. The sunlight shining through the trees made it look so beautiful.

In the clearing in front of the house the sounds of swords could be heard as two swordsmen engaged in combat. The taller one of the two being ahead in skill. The two engaged in one last clash with the taller knocking the other of his feet but before he could fall the one who had just tripped him was there beneath him, catching the little one in his arms.

"Heh thanks dad" said the young blonde, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No problem" said the older man smiling down at his son "you've really coming along with your sword skills obikoto soon you'll surpass me"

"Thanks a lot dad! But I really hate it when you use my full name" said Obikoto moving off of his fathers knee.

"I'm sorry Obi" Said his father with extra emphasis on the 'Obi' part.

Obi stood up and pointed a finger at his father "you'd better be! I'm gonna be the best leader that the Yakuza will ever have! Believe it!"

From behind Obikoto, two arms appeared around his sides and wrapped themselves around him. "Have I ever mentioned how much you remind me of your father when he was your age?" Said a a women's voice.

As soon as he heard the women's voice, Obikoto quickly turned around and embraced the women in a huge bear hug. "Mum!"

"Hey there Obi-kun, how's your training been going? I hope Naruto-kuns not been going to hard on you"

Before Obikoto could saying anything, Naruto had already got up and was making his way towards them "His trainings been going great Hinata-chan! I'm so proud to call him my son" Said Naruto as he planted a kiss on Hinata's cheek.

"That's great to hear! So I'm guessing you two are ready for some of my home made ramen then?" She asked. It was pointless as she already knew the answer.

"You bet!" Shouted father and son in sync as they ran off towards the house.

"Like father like son" Hinata said to herself as she made her way back to the house behind her energetic family.

By the time dinner was ready and everyone had sat down at the table to eat it had become late. Naruto and Obikoto downed their first bowl in a oner. "Slow down you to your going to choke" said Hinata with a slight giggle. She found it cute how much they both loved ramen.

"So how did things go with wave?" Asked Naruto eating his second bowl a bit slower than the first.

"Tazuna agreed without hesitation, as long as we provide them protection they will support us any way they can. Its lucky that you and him are such good friends" replied Hinata filling up Naruto and Obitoko's bowls for the third time. It never ceased to amaze her how much the pair could eat when it came to ramen. "We're leaving tomorrow morning to head out to wave"

"Does that mean I'll be able to play with Inari again?" Questioned Obikoto. He and Inari were good friends despite the age difference, but they hardly got to see each other because of the travelling.

"Yeah it sure does Obi-kun." Said Naruto ruffling his sons spiky blonde hair. It was just like his the only difference was that Obiktoto had longer bangs down the side of his face. He looked identical to Naruto he even had the three Whistler marks on each cheek. His eyes though were Hinata's. Obikoto had received the Byakugan from Hinata but the eye colour from Naruto leading to a strange combination of a blue coloured Byakugan.

"Killer bee and Yuugito will be accompanying us as well" added Hinata

Hearing those two names Obikotos face lit up "yay! I'll get to see Uncle bee and Yuugito-niichan again!"

Hearing how excited their son was Hinata and Naruto couldn't help smiling.

After another three servings of ramen for Naruto and Obikoto everyone left the table. They had had tea late and it was time for Obikoto to go through to sleep. Naruto carried a sleepy Obikoto in his arms through to his room followed by Hinata after she had finished the dishes. Naruto placed his son down onto his bead and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Love you son, see you in the morning" said Naruto kissing Obikoto on the head.

"Sweet dreams little one" cooed Hinata following what Naruto did by kissing him on the head.

The couple left the room and headed through to their room as they would have to be up early to leave for wave. They both got into bed and Hinata moved closer and hugged Naruto. "Are you sure its safe to bring Obi-kun with us tomorrow? We don't know what could happen"

It was clear to the blonde Jinchuriki that his wife was worried. He was as well but he trusted in his teams strength as well a his sons. "Its going to be fine Hinata, Obi has amazing skill with a sword. He will be able to fend for himself against almost any enemy. Not to mention we'll have killer bee and yuugito with us."

Convinced that it was safe to bring their son along Hinata snuggled up against Naruto chest and fell asleep closely followed by the blonde.

* * *

It was early the next moment that the leaf ninja arrived at wave. Expected to be on friendly terms with the carpenter kakashi lead his team towards Tazuna's house. Little to the Shinobi's knowledge was that Naruto and the other members of Yakuza were seen as heroes throughout wave and the villagers would do almost anything to protect them. Also unknown to them was how wave despised the hidden leaf village. They were supposed to be allies but in Wave's time of need Konoha were no where to be seen, that was when Naruto showed up and offered to help out Wave in return for their companionship.

The leaf Ninja approached Tazuna's house and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing the Carpenters grandson, Inari. It had at been at least 8 years since either Sakura or Kakashi had seen the young boy. In that time nothing much had changed about him apart from his height, he wasn't the short timid boy he used to be. No. This Inari carried the presence of bravery and courage.

"Hey there Inari" said Kakashi with his signature eye smile. "Is your grandad home?"

Inari crossed his arms over his chest and looked straight at Kakashi. "How old do you think I am old man? I don't need someone to looks after me! I can look after myself!"

Kakashi brushed aside Inari's reply but it still did shock him to hear the once timid boy say such a thing. "You still haven't answered my question, is Tazuna home?"

Completely contradicting with what he had said before, Inari told them that his grandad was home. On being shouted for by Inari, Tazuna appeared in the door way next to him.

"Oh well if it isnt the Konoha shinboi, what businesses do our have here?"

This time it was Sakura who spoke "we were wondering if we could stay here whilst on a mission here, if that's OK"

"Sorry old hag but we have no room for useless Shinobi, try coming back when your actually worth something" replied Inari, hatred clear in his voice. Naruto was a hero to the young boy, like he was to many of the villagers. Inari considered him a brother. After hearing how the village Naruto had almost died to save treated had treated him, just added to the hatred he already had towards the leaf.

"What he means is that we're already expecting guests so we have no more room, I'm sorry but your going to have to stay at a hotel" Corrected Tazuna. He two hated the leaf just as much as any, but, as he leader of wave he had to keep up the alliance no matter what. Even if it meant being nice to the leaf. It was only for a little longer though, once the agreement with the Yakuza was made there would be no need to be allied with he leaf.

Inari could see that he had pissed of the pink kunoichi, so deciding to cease the moment, he stuck out his tongue and said "get lost you flat chested old hag!"

Furious wouldn't begin to describe how pissed of Saukra was, it took all of Sai's and Kakashi's strength to restrain her from killing the poor boy.

"We'll be on our way now, thank you for your time" with that Kakashi picked up Sakura and hung her over his shoulder as he left with Sai to go and find a hotel.

The Konoha shinobi made it to the centre of wave were all the shops and hotels were. Having never of had to stay at a hotel in wave all three ninja had no idea as of were to go. Finally admitting the were lost Kakashi put Sakura down and made his way over to the first person he saw who seemed to know their way around.

"Hello there little boy, you wouldn't of happen to know where a cheap, good quality hotel would be?' He asked. Kakashi hadn't really gotten a good look at the boys face until now and that was when he noticed how similar the boys hair looked to his senei's.

"There's one just down the road on your second right, its pretty decent for the price" replied the young boy.

"Thanks a lot, may ask our name? I'm Kakashi Hatake of the hidden leaf"

'The hidden leaf' those three words stuck in his head, his father had warned him about the leaf and to never speak to them if he saw them. He had heard of the way they treated his mother and father and he hated them more than anyone else. He had to end the conversation and quickly.

Without thinking he blurted out his name "the names Obi"

It wasn't his real name at least but it was close enough. As long as he didn't mention his last name he was safe. If he was from Konoha he would instantly recognise who his father was if he found out he was an Uzumaki.

"Hey Obi! Wait up!" Shouted a mans voice. From within the crowed appeared a brown haired man. He had a long black cloak on with fish net underneath. On his legs he wore the usual shinobi trousers.

'Thank kami i put a henge on or I'd be dead' thought Naruto before speaking to his son "so who's this Obi?" He knew fine well who t was but he had to keep up the act.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake nice to meet you" he said holding his hand out. Naruto did the same and the two shook hands.

"I'm higato ukonae" shaking hands gave Naruto enough time to come up with a fake name.

"You have a very kind son, I hope we can meet again before we leave" said Kakashi with an eye smile. Sakura, who had gotten fed up with waiting stormed over to where the conversation was taking place. As soon as she saw Obikoto, she had him tightly locked in a hug.

"Kawaii! He's so cute! What's your name little boy?" Asked Sakura.

Escaping from the kunoichi's death grip Obikoto stated his name. "I'm Obi and for your information I am not little I am 6 years old!" He declared folding his arms across his chest.

Naruto left out a chuckle despite the situation. Obi always managed to make him laugh."come on Obi we're leaving" Naruto grabbed the young boys hand and walked towards Tazuna's house.

"Bye!" Shouted Sakura waving to the two. If only as knew who he really was.

" Kami I hate those guys" Muttered Naruto under his breath.


End file.
